Sand
by HellSandwich
Summary: Gaara has a meeting, so he decides to have some fun with Naruto. Includes non-conventional use of sand. PWP, Hardcore Yaoi, Toys, Bondage, GaaNaru.


**Sand**

**Summary: **Gaara has a meeting, so he decides to have some fun with Naruto. Includes non-conventional use of sand. PWP, Hardcore Yaoi, Toys, Bondage, GaaNaru.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Duh~.

**Please Read The Warnings: **EstablishedGaaNaru, Yaoi, Mature Content, Bondage, Toys, Sex (obviously), non-conventional use of demonic sand and Hotness. Slight Exib, but not quite. If any of this squicks you, then **do not read**. **This is rated 'M' for a reason!**

* * *

Naruto never had been afraid of the dark. When he'd been a child, and overheard the other children squealing or whispering of the monsters that lay waiting, he'd been nothing short of perplexed. After all, living from the tender age of five in an apartment where half the time the power wasn't activated, he'd learnt long ago to accept the solitude the dark embraced him with.

Which was probably the only reason he wasn't freaking out now.

He shifted a little – just a little – and had to hold back a groan when a bolt of sensation flooded through him.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Gaara … Gaara, ah-" Naruto gasped when the Kage sank his white, pearly teeth into the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder, always a sensitive place for the blond. The younger teen shuddered, clenching his hands where they were bound with sand at the base of his spine, as he felt a wet, slick tongue slide over his quivering skin. "Pl-_ease?_"

Gaara chuckled darkly and tightened one smooth hand that was lazily pumping the blond's straining cock, the other hand busy manipulating the strands of silky sand that traced Naruto's body. Some were thin – like those that caressed the teen's nipples and stomach – while others thick and lazy, like the one that was wrapped tightly around bare golden thighs and hips, keeping him from moving so much as an inch beyond what the other male allowed him.

Naruto squirmed in the sand's relentless hold, desperate for more, for the red-haired teen's hand to _move faster_, but just when he opened his mouth to plead, he found his cried cut off by a demanding mouth that sealed over his red, silky lips.

"Gaa-_hhmph,_" Naruto cried out when he suddenly felt something probe his entrance, something that was most _definitely_ not sand, nor Gaara. "Wha-"

"Shh," Gaara soothed his blond, quickening the pace of both his palm and sand for a heartbeat to console his sweating partner., before returning to the lazy, _torturous _pace he had kept before. "Just _relax_."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask what was happening, but before he had a chance to so much as _think_ of protesting, he felt that _something_ press against him again, breaching him, slipping _inside_ him. He could feel every bumped ridge as it slid inside, and groaned despite himself as he was stretched almost beyond comfort. He gasped and tensed in his smooth, writhing restraints, shuddering from where he was poised, kneeing, above the Kage in his large, luxurious chair.

Then, just when he was beginning to adjust to the intrusion, he felt it press against that soft, spongy spot that positively _screamed_ in pleasure-

"Nnngah! _Gaara!_" Naruto's loud voice was hoarse as his eyes rolled in pleasure, the unknown object pressing securely and without pause against his prostate. "Aagh, nngh-"

"Shh, love," Gaara crooned, brushing a lock of sweaty hair from the teen's forehead, "It's almost time."

Naruto opened his eyes blearily from where they had closed, just about to ask _Time for what _when the device was twisted, catching on the sensitive skin and sending another shock-wave of fresh pleasure through him; had he been able to arch, to buck, to tremble, he would have.

"Please, please, _please _Gaara, let me … let me touch … yo-_u_-" his voice broke as the device was withdrawn, then slammed into him with unnerving accuracy, striking that one spot and driving him half to madness all over again.

And all the while, that infuriating hand just kept sliding, up … and down … slowly, and slowly, refusing to quicken on Naruto's desperate cock as it strained and dripped and pleaded for more.

Gaara leant up and kissed Naruto's gasping mouth gently, the hand that had been guiding the dildo removing itself from the plastic item and leaving it secured deep inside the squirming blond. His other hand slowed even further – causing his lover to groan in disbelief and frustration – before finally stopping altogether.

"They'll be here soon, Naru," Gaara whispered, a suddenly wicked gleam appearing in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"They – who?" Naruto panted, managing to shift his hips uncomfortably and groaning when he discovered, in an extremely pleasurable way, that the dildo had been left pressed securely against his prostate.

"My council, of course," Gaara smirked, motioning for the sand to support Naruto around his waist, shoulders and legs – his hands still secured behind him – and lift him away from the clothed Kazekage.

"_What?_ But – Gaa-" Naruto shuddered when one tendril of sand suddenly rose from the ground and looped around his dick lazily, the coarse hold tightening and relaxing in a beautiful torture. "Plea – _Please_-"

"Don't worry, Naru-chan," Gaara whispered, rising from his chair and licking his way up Naruto's neck, before soundly kissing him one last time. "I won't be forgetting you."

And suddenly, the ground below Naruto – the ground, made entirely and purely of _sand_ – gaped open, revealing a shallow, coffin-like indentation.

Naruto raised his flushed face, staring at Gaara who was smiling at him serenely.

"Have fun, Naru-chan!" Gaara waved cheerfully as the blond was lowered into the make-shift pit, until he was lying on his side with his shoulder five inches below the surface of the floor. The sand began to slowly, smoothly close over him, while tiny holes at his feet and beside each ear opened to allow oxygen from the floor below.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Which brings us to where we stand now; one flushed, panting Naruto lying prone _in_ the ground of the Kazekage's meeting room, his hands and legs secured, a dildo pressing against his prostate and a ring of sand shifting to the base of his cock, acting – as Naruto was no doubt sure – as nothing less than a cock-ring.

"Gaara, you-" was all Naruto had time to swear, before a thick rope of sand slithered over his mouth, holding his teeth apart and his tongue down, effectively silencing all sound from the frustrated blond.

_Fuck_.

* * *

Gaara smirked down at the imperceptible spot where he, and he alone, knew the blonde was hidden, and returned calmly to his seat – smoothing his robes surreptitiously over his hard-on and pulling the chair closer to the table.

No sooner had he finally smoothed his mischievous face, than the door opened, and the first of his councillors arrived.

_Excellent._

* * *

Naruto heard, or rather, felt, muffled footsteps above him, and froze; maybe if he shouted loud enough, they would-

But then, all thoughts of rescue were thrown from him as he heard a dry rasp from below, the sound of sand shifting. His eyes widening, then closing in apprehension, Naruto drew in a sharp breath, tensing his body when suddenly-

His entire body jolted in shock as his red, aching cock was engulfed in the most bizarre, excruciating and pleasurable sensation he had ever experienced. Sand rubbed at every surface of his cock, bypassing the cock-ring altogether only to massage his tight balls relentlessly, then constrict along his entire length as if trying to strangle him.

And it was working; Naruto was struggling to find breath as spots burst in front of his eyes, his stomach, legs and fingers trembling with the pleasure.

And then, without warning, it stopped.

Naruto gasped and sagged in relief, not knowing how long he'd been under such sweet torture but knowing already that if it wasn't for the sand restraints, he'd have come a long, long time ago.

Panting and sweating, Naruto pressed his forehead against the cool floor, knowing that the Kazekage's meeting was long from over; and wondering with no small amount of dread, just what his sadistic dominant was planning for him next.

* * *

"The South Side of the city is experiencing a shortage of lettuce and leek, according to the merchants and restaurants, I suggest we direct a larger percentage of the council's budget towards-"

"But the Northern District is the wealthiest and most influential, and they've been living in near destitution since the loss of their best Dango stall-"

Gaara sighed and dug his fingertips into his forehead, one hand tapping against his thigh as he watched the council members squabble over something so meaningless.

_If only they knew exactly what … or who … was happening below them_, Gaara hid a smirk, one hand moving casually to a small black remote that he'd hidden in a compartment under the desk's top.

Time for phase two.

* * *

Naruto was just beginning to calm down, his heartbeat slowing to an almost-bearable rate, when he felt an omen pass through him.

_Oh no, something about to happen, I just know i-_

"_Nnngharh!_" He screamed around the sand-formed gag, that had suddenly retracted and sunk back into the walls around him. His eyes snapped open as his neck, abdomen and thighs tightened, reacting to the unbelievable pleasure that radiated from that _one_ point inside him. The broad, ridged dildo was now vibrating sluggishly against his prostate, sending waves and shivers of heat flooding to his toes, his lips, and most importantly his darkening cock. "_Gaaraaaa!_"

* * *

The youngest of the council members broke off suddenly, tilting his head to one side and glancing at his neighbour hesitantly.

"Did you hear something?"

"Hm?"

"I thought I heard someone screaming."

"No, not a thing. You must be delusional, my boy."

The council member looked to Gaara, who was watching the next speaker attentively – apparently having heard nothing either.

Shrugging, the man returned his attentions to the conversations before him.

Not seeing when his Kage's face twitched in satisfaction, and one finger carefully drew the dial on the black device higher.

* * *

"_Holy Shit!_" Naruto screamed, struggling against the barriers of sand that kept him immobile and unable to react to the intensity that pressed and shuddered against the hidden gland deep inside him. He twisted his wrists in their hold and bucked forward, pressing his head against the ground as he groaned and cried and shouted his pleasure to the world. Every inch of him was trembling, sweat pouring off him as precum dripped from his cock without relief. He shuddered and twitched sobbed in frustration as he tried desperately and unsuccessfully to move away from that force that was driving inside him, the low hum vibrating through his very bones.

_Oh God, Gaara, please let the meeting end soon … please, Gaara!_

* * *

Gaara's eyes glanced at the small remote, narrowing in delight as a thought came to him and he moved his thumb to the small white button, twisting the digit in one direction then the other, sending the vibrator from the highest to lowest setting seemingly at random.

* * *

"Oh, fucking _god!_ Aaannngh!" Naruto thrashed in his bindings, tears of pleasure actually falling from his eyes as the device inside him suddenly began to fluctuating in an impossible-to-predict manner, often lulling him into a sense of false security before suddenly rearing to the highest and most intense setting. He was nothing more than a quivering mass of sensation, all thought pounded from him as the waves of unreleased tension kept building and building in a sweet, yet horrible mass below his stomach.

Consumed in the darkness, his sight was taken. Encased in hard sand, all he could hear was himself. With nothing to smell, that sense too had been lost; and with nothing but air and sweat to taste, that too had been taken. All he could do was feel.

And feel, he most certainly _was_.

* * *

Gaara finally took pity on the poor boy he was sure had been reduced to mush, leaving the setting on a mid-range vibration – ignoring when his cock twitched at the imagined image of his beloved, sweating and gasping for _him_. Instead, he pocketed the remote, only to twist his fingers in an intricate symbol, thin bursts of chakra falling to the sand and commanding it to his will.

As he turned to the council members and finally began to finish up the excruciatingly long meeting, he thought gleefully, silently: _Phase three._

* * *

When the vibrations finally calmed to one level, and one level only, Naruto was at first suspicious; Gaara must have, once again, be tricking him into believing that it was over, only for an even more intense session to arrive moments later.

But, no. The vibrations remained steady against his swollen gland, steadily thrumming against the aching flesh and playing him like a musician would an instrument, drawing moans from his shaking mouth.

And just as he finally, finally thought that Gaara might leave him here, in peace, to be consumed by what had already been unbearable – he heard it again.

That rasping, cold sound of sand. Moving.

His member twitched impossibly at the memory of what had happened last time such a sound had been heard, and he gasped as a ghost of that crushing sensation sent another wave of intense pleasure through him.

But instead, the stream of sand bypassed his groin; snaking around the end of the vibrating contraption lodged in Naruto's entrance, gripping it firmly.

Naruto would have tensed, had he the strength or knowledge to do so.

* * *

_And … now_, Gaara thought gleefully as the council stood, congratulating each other on a job well and heading for the double doors with pleased looks on their faces.

* * *

"_AAAAAHHHHHGNN!" _Naruto's throat tore open at the animalistic sound that split through him, as the sand _pushed_ the dildo into his abused and twitching gland, before drawing it back and _slamming_ it forward, vibrating torturously and cruelly all the while, then again, back and _forward_ again, digging into the most sensitive of nerves, setting _fire_ along his veins that couldn't be quenched, as he struggled and strained and _pleaded_ for release that wasn't coming, and-

Sunlight poured onto the sweat-drenched blond as the sand parted above him, before raising him so that he was bared before his lover in all his shuddering, screaming, writhing glory, the sand not relenting in his pleasurable attack all the while.

"My my, Naru-chan, you _have_ enjoyed yourself, haven't you," Gaara smirked as he gently traced his fingertips along the ridge of one swollen, red nipple, pinching it and relishing at the pained, yet impossibly pleasured moan he was given in return. "Would you like to come, now? You've been such a good boy, after all."

"Y – Ye – Plea-" Naruto panted, unable to catch his breath to say what he wished as the vibrator continued to pound into him.

"Hm? What was that?" Gaara leant over Naruto's face, almost mockingly. "I won't let you unless you ask nicely."

"Gaa-aa-" Naruto whined, his eyes rolling slightly when the sand gave him a particularly harsh plunge. "P – ple – le – let – m-"

"If you're not going to say it … then I guess I can't let you, Naru-chan," Gaara sighed in false disappointment, his hand falling tauntingly to the swollen cock encased with a tiny, hard ring of sand at the base. "It's a shame, too. This looks _painful_. Maybe if I …"

"Gaa – no-!" Naruto cried when he saw Gaara begin to lean forward, straining at his bonds harder than before but sobbing when he found himself unable to break free. Helpless to do nothing more than watch, Naruto panted loudly in the empty council room as Gaara's mouth and parted lips drew closer … closer … then-

* * *

Gaara pressed his lips against the hot, red flesh of his lover, firmly drawing the abused member into his tight mouth and sucking as if to draw the boy's soul from it. A pure, unadulterated scream tore from the blond as he tried, and failed, to buck against the feeling, and Gaara felt both his and Naruto's cock twitch in response. Leaning forward, Gaara drew the entire length into him, relaxing his throat and swallowing tightly around the tip, purring in satisfaction when he heard Naruto whimper and moan.

Drawing back suddenly, he moved one hand and pressed a single finger into the slit, watching as his lover's eyes rolled back in response.

"How about now, Naru-chan?" he taunted him, knowing that he was demanding something the blond was incapable of saying, yet _relishing_ in the squirms and noises the tortured boy made. Yes, he was sadistic, yes, he was cruel, but they both knew that Naruto _loved_ every _second_ of it.

* * *

"Gaa – Gaa-ra-" Naruto screwed his eyes shut when he felt that finger dig a little harder, felt that dildo pound a little further, and drew all courage, thought and strength he had left to shout, pleadingly, "_Please, let me co-me!" _

And as simple as that, the band of sand at the base of his cock … dissolved.

And Naruto fell into a world of blissful white and pleasure.

* * *

Naruto gasped as he was finally released from the impossibly long orgasm – drawn out when Gaara decided to reveal the vibrator remote and turn it up another notch or five, holding it firmly against him and even _twisting_ at some point.

"Gaara … I love you, but … sometimes … I think … you might … be the death of … me …" Naruto panted, smiling up at Gaara who was cradling the exhausted blond gently.

Gaara shared a small, secret smile at the blond, who returned it before letting his head fall against the soft robes of his lover.

Gaara let the teen have his rest, rubbing his fingers over the freed and slightly aching wrists as he waited for the other to fall from his high.

"You know …" Gaara said conversationally, drawing Naruto's attention to him. "I still haven't done anything about _this_ yet." He rubbed his hard length against Naruto's lower back, and smirked when blue eyes widened in dread.

Needless to say, when it was time for the blond to return to Konoha after his monthly check-in with Suna, he could barely walk, let alone travel.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So … this was my first Naruto Fanfiction, my first sex scene _ever_ – yaoi or het – and definitely my first time writing anything even remotely naughty. Tell me how I went, please? Good? Bad? Horribly? Depending on the response, I may or may not write another, even if not with the same pairing. Suggestions are welcome. Anon reviews are enabled, too.


End file.
